


Me, Myself, and Him

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 15 minute fic, Adult Michelle Jones, Adult Peter Parker, Do I know how to write a drunk character?, Drinking, Drunk Peter Parker, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No I do not but it’s not stopping me, One Shot, Protective Michelle Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Peter was an idiot. Only an idiot would get this drunk. But only an idiot like him would be so dang sweet.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Me, Myself, and Him

Sometimes, Peter was an idiot.

Scratch that, he was an idiot most of the time. 

Take now, for example, he was throwing down a glass of some sort of alcohol (MJ lost track of what kind three shots ago) and trying to read the time on the calculator app on his phone. Part of her wanted to correct him, but this was too amusing to let it stop. MJ had her own phone out, recording the entire thing. Boy, May would love to see this later on. 

To be honest, she was impressed Peter got this far. Usually, a busy club like this, full of bright lights and weird smells, would bother him too much. Yet here he was. Attempting to beat his metabolism. And he already had. 

“Hey, Em.” Peter waved a finger at her. “Pass me that marker. That marker pass me.” 

Now he wanted a marker because of course, he did. As long as he didn’t eat it, MJ supposed it would be okay. She handed it to him. Peter uncapped it and listed up part of his shirt. She lowered the camera a bit. His movements were jarred, as he whispered something about Ned and Betty kissing at the pond the other day. He removed the marker, revealing a poorly drawn dragon. MJ laughed. 

“What’s that, nerd?” she asked. 

Peter only stared back at her, crestfallen. “You think I’m a nerd?” His words were slightly slurred. 

“You are a nerd.” 

“Oh, right.” He chuckled, loudly. 

A woman with cheaply dyed orange hair neared the two. She fingered Peter’s new tattoo, then stared back at him. MJ stepped forward. No one was about to steal her man. Orange Hair blew a kiss to him. 

“Hey, honey, ‘like your tat,” she said, wobbling on her knees, “Wanna come with me.” She flung an arm around his neck. 

Peter pushed her off. “Nope. I’ve got a girlfriend.” 

Orange Hair noticed MJ, who was planning on shoving her away if Peter hadn’t beaten her to it. If she had, this probably would’ve turned into a brawl. Orange Hair flipped her off. Beating MJ to it. 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Peter mumbled, “She didn’t know I have the best girlfriend in the world.” 

Her heart fluttered. Peter looked back at her with a dopey little smile. MJ swatted his arm. She took his hand and began leading them towards the exit. 

“I love you, MJ.” 

She nearly stopped. It was the first time Peter ever said that to her. I and love and you. Three words. Three perfect words. MJ spun around. Peter pressed a kiss to her knuckles, still grinning like an idiot. And she knew. Like she’d known for a long time. 

“You know what? I love you too, Tiger.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of artistic liberties with this, since I don’t often interact with drunk people (I did once and it was terrifying). But I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
